


Commissions

by AbsurdAngel



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, Crossdressing, Gorn, Kyle Rayner is an Artist, Mentioned depictions of:, Other, Slash, Tentacles, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdAngel/pseuds/AbsurdAngel
Summary: Kyle is an artist. Artists gotta eat somehow. Even if it means painting some really creepy commissions.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Supersnuff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from dckinkmeme. 
> 
> “ Any/Kyle, pseudo sugar baby NSFW artist Kyle Rayner
> 
> Slightly inspired by unpretty’s thing where Kyle is secretly drawing superhero porn on commission under the moniker weedhorse69 
> 
> Kyle starts getting regular commissions of the extremely risqué sort from a particular customer. Kyle is doing this anonymously over the internet, and is happy to get the impressive amount of money that this person keeps sending him in exchange for some very kinky art bc it’s helping him afford his student loans and a decent apartment
> 
> The kinkier the subject matter of the art the better—superhero/supervillain fetish porn, super whacky fandom fetish art, furry porn, monster porn, tentacles, you name it
> 
> Whether or not Kyle ever learns who his top customer is and vice versa is up to filler, but the funnier the better! Anyone from Lex Luthor to Roy Harper and beyond is fair game
> 
> Extra humor if it turns out he has unknowingly met some of his other customers and/or fans via hero work, be they his peers or civilians or villains.”
> 
> Did this for Flash Fiction Friday, though it took me to get around to editing and posting here because ~reasons~

It starts with the Superman whipping picture - hardly the most risqué thing he’s ever drawn, and the the request that only the blood be colored gave the whole thing a cool Sin City-esque vibe. It almost feels like real Art, the kind of thing he’d almost be willing to show Clark if he didn’t have to ask the why of it. (That’s the problem with reporters, always with questions. Sometimes a man’s just gotta take a paycheck when it comes to him and not ask why so many people want see Robin sexually violated and just draw the thing.)

Pretty soon he’s getting requests from RandFan4Ever every month, all of Superman, all depicting the Kryptonian in situations Kyle doubts would actually be possible for a man Kyle’s seen take anti-aircraft rounds to the face without blinking. Eyes gouged out, bleeding wrapped in thorns, hands and feet chopped off. RandFan’s into some weirdass shit, but he’s pretty much willing to let Kyle name his own price, and even artists need to eat - not to mention pay rent in Manhattan, so -

Yeah, whatever. Kyle’s just not gonna ask, okay?

Even if the requests do start to get a little creepy. The intestines one is just gross and Kyle uses up a lot of vodka trying to erase his reference pics from his brain. He actually tries to refuse the crucifixion painting because he knows his mom is Catholic enough to never forgive him but RandFan doubles the offered price and Kyle does need a new coat. Might as well be good one this time.

So it goes. Supes gets his skin flayed off, Kyle gets nice new shoes that don’t let the wet in. Pecked apart by crows? This weeks groceries. The thing with the tubes and the hooks? Three months rent. Who is he to judge what sick fucks on the internet get up to in their spare time.

It never occurred to him wonder who RandFan4Ever was, even if in hindsight it should have been obvious. Right now now though, standing next to Superman on serious Justice League business, all he can do is hope that Clark doesn’t notice Kyle’s signature in the corner of all the Superman snuff pics in Lex Luthor’s latest hide-out.


	2. Self Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt on DCkinkmeme:
> 
> Basocally Kyle gets a bunch of commissions to draw himself involved in really kinky sexual stuff.  
> Would be very cool if the commissions are from an anonymous source who is willing to reward him generously for it (your choice who that anonymous source is).

Really, Kyle should’ve expected it. It’s not complicated - he draws superhero porn and is now a superhero. It was inevitable.

Still it’s damned strange to be drawing porn of himself - well not himself himself, but himself as Green Lantern, but with enough details carefully fudged so he doesn’t compromise his secret identity again.

(He’s never quite forgiven himself for that.)

He lucked out with his first commission - SuperPrincess16 just wanted the new GL in a magic girl version of his costume - something he’d done for plenty of other supers and he hopes to God Batman never finds out about it because he will fucking die no matter what anyone says about a strict no kill policy he will die and no one will find his body because he’ll be at the bottom of Gotham Harbor.

The second one is tentacle porn. Hey, whatever pays the bills.

Three, four, and five are bondage pics with Wonder Woman, all from the same person, someone he’s drawn for before. He, uh, may have used some his own fantasies to fill in the details.

Six is a threesome involving the other Lanterns, from a new handle he doesn’t recognize. The really fun part is when Guy drops by unannounced and Kyle practically throws his tablet under the couch so he doesn’t have to explain why he’s drawing himself getting dicked by both Guy and John.

(He doesn’t end up with interesting dreams after that. Really.)

Seven is a pirate costume. That was fun.

Eight is a semi-tasteful nude. So glad he thought to put a mirror in his studio.

Nine is creepy. Not the content, not exactly. Just a shirtless portrait, but the commissioner specifically requested paint spatter and that didn’t need to mean anything - maybe they just a thing for artists. Or paint. He’s not one to judge.

Kyle puts it out of his mind. It doesn’t matter, and if he asked the League to look into it they’d find out his other commissions and that’s the last thing he wants. The League already resents him enough for taking Hal’s place.

He doesn’t need to give them any more ammunition.

Still, he stops counting commissions after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if if you want me to make Kyle draw something, I’m open to suggestions! Trying to get myself to write more so my mind doesn’t stagnate, any help is appreciated!


End file.
